


"It's okay. I trust you."

by Lillian_nator



Series: You Said Family Went To War. [14]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboisinc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: "It's okay Wilbur. I trust you. I trust you will do the right thing."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: You Said Family Went To War. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831
Comments: 38
Kudos: 520





	"It's okay. I trust you."

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The air was filled with tension. 

Wilbur wasn’t sure he had ever felt this way around his little brother. 

They both stare into each other's eyes. One of the pairs is a dark brown. Warm, and once full of life. They resembled a chestnut tree of sorts, having specs of green and a lighter brown inside them, much like leaves and branches. One of the two brothers had eyes that were like a forest, dark and mysterious, eyes like a tree bathing in the sun, warm and inviting. The other of the two brothers had eyes like the ocean. No, it was a lighter, more vibrant blue than that. They were icy and cold, they were the bluest eyes Wilbur had ever seen. They were cold, and had seen more than any eyes that innocent should have. Eyes too old for a boy that young. 

Wilbur thought he could see Tommy’s eyes getting bluer. He was clearly hallucinating - he couldn’t have made his own little brother cry, he couldn’t have. 

“You have to go Tommy. I will be right behind you.” The words cut through the air. Wilbur had to fight this till the final second though. He wouldn’t let Tommy - he wouldn’t let his baby brother get hurt again. 

Especially not at the hands of himself. 

“No.” Those were tears. Wilbur could hear it in the blonde’s voice. “I don't believe you.” 

Tommy was stubborn as always. It was something that Wilbur had come to admire. Tommy could get _anything_ he wanted. _Anything._ He had good persuasion skills, learned from himself, and from that Bastard outside. Wilbur assumed Tommy’s persuasion also had something to do with the fact that Dream couldn’t seem to be able to say no to the boy. Even throughout the L’Manburg War, Dream had always been hesitant to say no to Tommy, giving into all of Tommy’s requests within reason. 

Nobody could really say no to Tommy. It was such a hard task. 

It was something Wilbur was unfortunately really, really, good at. 

“Tommy. I will be right behind you.” Wilbur asserted, trying his hardest not to break down. 

_He made Tommy cry. He made Tommy cry. He just wants to protect Tommy. Please don’t cry. Please don’t. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please._

“I know you Wilbur. I know that you are going down with Manburg.” Tommy tried to keep himself from sobbing. He wasn’t going to let Wilbur kill himself. He couldn’t live with it. 

_What doesn’t he understand about hitting the button and running? What - is he stupid?_

“Tommy.” Wilbur tried to stay calm. His emotions turned from guilt to irritated in a split second. “What don’t you understand about hitting the button and leaving? I will be running as fast as I can behind you. I won’t be killed by the blast. I may get some of the aftershock, but it won’t be fatal, I’ll just fall over, it will barely hurt me.” 

Those blue eyes again. They were getting bluer. 

“I can’t let you do it.” Tommy sniffled. “I can’t let you push that button. I can’t let you blow up L’Manburg.” 

Oh. 

His anger got the best of him, Wilbur had always been driven by emotions. “There is no L’Manberg Tommy! It’s fucking Manberg now! And I don’t want it! You don’t want it! It’s L’Manburg or nothing! And these chose fucking Nothing Tommy.”

“No, we can fix it please!” Tears were running down the blonde's face. Wilbur couldn’t look at him. 

“No we can’t which is why you have to leave Tommy!” Wilbur looked down for a second, when he looked back up, Tommy had blocked the exit. 

“What are you doing Toms.” His tone had become soft. Tommy had to leave. He had to protect his brother. 

“I trust you. I’m going down with you. If you press that button, I’m staying with you.” 

_no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nono nononono nono nono nono nono nono nono nono nono nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono_

"Tommy, you have to leave." He tried to be harsh, Wilbur just needed to get the point across. He _needed_ to. 

"It's okay, I trust you." Tommy stepped closer. Wilbur stepped back. 

Tommy shouldn't trust him. He's crazy. He's unstable. Tommy had to leave. Wilbur wasn’t going to do the right thing - he was going to do what he thought was right. He silently knew that it wasn't. 

"No, no Toms. You have to go. I can't hurt you." Tommy had to respond to the nickname. Wilbur was grasping at straws. Tommy had to leave - please leave.

"I trust that you will do the right thing Wilbs." No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Tommy couldn't do that. He hadn't used that nickname on Wilbur since he was 6. No please - 

Wilbur couldn't help but picture tiny six-year-old-Tommy, with a mop of blonde hair, and those crystal blue eyes staring back at him. Tommy, who was too adorable, too kind, too curious for his own good. Tommy couldn't pull out that nickname. It made Wilbur realize how young Tommy was - how small, how kind, how grown up. His baby brother grew up too fast. It made Wilbur think of his other brothers, and their home, and what Phil would think if Tommy died. What Techno would do if Tommy died. 

"No, Tommy please -" "Please just leave. I have to do this." Wilbur needed Tommy to understand. Tommy understood, right?

"Then I will be here if you do." Tommy took another step forward. Wilbur backed into the wall. 

"No! Please." Tears welled up in Wilbur's eyes. The forest is raining. Tommy's eyes - the sea - were now shedding tears visibly, the water running down his face. 

Wilbur cradled Tommy's head in his hands, choking on his own sobs, he rubbed the tears away from Tommy's face with his thumbs. He let out a small smile - his brother was so fucking stubborn, wasn't he?

"It's okay Wilbur. I trust you." Tommy pulled himself closer burying himself in Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur could smell Tommy’s tears. “I trust you Wilbur.” 

Wilbur’s hand was shaking. He looked at the button. He looked back at the boy. 

He couldn’t kill his baby brother. 

Why did Tommy do this to him. Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, whywhy, why, why, why, why, why, whywhywhy, why?

Wilbur was sobbing now, as his back slid down the cobblestone wall, his knees buckling, bringing Tommy down with him. He wrapped his arms tight around the blue-eyed teen’s torso, so that Tommy couldn’t disappear. 

Wilbur took a deep breath as he buried his nose in Tommy’s hair. He could smell the mint from Tommy’s shampoo. He wished he could stay there forever. Wilbur was so fucking glad his little brother was there. 

“Why did you have to make it so hard?” Wilbur sobbed into Tommy’s hair. 

Tommy shifted slightly to move his head into the crook of Wilbur’s neck, Wilbur’s nose stayed in Tommy’s hair. Wilbur could feel Tommy’s hot breaths on his neck - he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Because I’m your brother.” Tommy took another deep breath. “It’s my job to make things hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this, I knew I had to make this fic as soon as Tommy's stream ended today. 
> 
> If you liked it, or have any comments at all, feel free to share them down below, and I will see you next time! 
> 
> ¡Adios!


End file.
